1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optimal path generation, and more particularly, to optimal path generation by using a Bezier curve.
2. Description of the Related Art
To connect two points, a Bezier curve is widely used as a flexible curve that allows unlimited adjusting of magnification. The Bezier curve may also be used to generate a movement path of a mobile robot connecting a start point and a final point to each other.